


Teach Me Tonight

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, completely AU! Robron and student, teacher dynamics. Hope it's at least a little more interesting! Rated Explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron awoke feeling very stretched and incredibly satisfied. That had been a very good night. He twisted around, kissing the chest his head lied on, making the man groan as he woke.

“God, what time is it?” Robert said quietly.

“Mm. Not exactly what I was thinking,” Aaron said, with a smile.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “Did you need me to stroke your ego?”

“Stroke something else,” Aaron suggested with a grin.

“I would but it’s my first day,” Robert said, swinging his legs out of bed and rubbing his face. “Can’t make a bad impression can I?” Robert looked at the clock on Aaron’s bedside table. “Shit, is that the time?”

“Er… yeah?” Aaron said blankly.

“I’ve got to go,” Robert said, hastily grabbing his clothes from Aaron’s bedroom floor. “I’m going to be so, so late.”

“Don’t pick up strange men the night before your new job then,” Aaron said with a smile. It was rather amusing, watching Robert scramble for his clothes, doing his jeans up. Aaron lay in bed, biting his bottom lip at the sight of Robert’s bare chest, twisting his body as he got dressed.

“Enjoying the show?” Robert asked, eyes lighting up when he watched Aaron's face.

“Yes,” Aaron said honestly. He itched to get his hands and lips back on Robert’s freckled skin, despite the fact he’d had him only the night before. “Sure you can’t stay?”

“No, I really can’t,” Robert said, grabbing his phone. “Sorry.” He leaned over Aaron, still lying in bed. “Call me, though, yeah?”

“Mm, I will,” Aaron promised. “I want a repeat of last night.”

“Oh, promises, promises,” Robert said easily. “See you later.” Aaron sighed as he left, not wanting that night to be over so fast. He groaned when he saw the time. God, he had to move too. He couldn’t afford to be late to this lecture.

“I see you had a good night,” Adam said when Aaron got to the kitchen. “Or at least, I heard it.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Aaron said, very aware that he and Robert had not been anything near quiet last night.

“Is this going to be a regular thing? Because I might need to buy some ear plugs, if I want to sleep.”

“All right,” Aaron said. “It wasn’t planned.”

“I’m just winding you up, mate,” Adam said with a laugh. “You know that.”

“Mm,” Aaron said unconvinced. “I’ll remember that when that pretty blonde of yours comes knocking.” But they both smiled, knowing the banter wasn’t serious.

“Mate, you’re going to be seriously late,” Adam said. “Serves you right for willingly choosing morning lectures.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, stealing Adam’s toast on the way out the door.

“Oi!”

“Thanks,” Aaron called with a grin.

* * *

 

Aaron could feel his eyes drooping with tiredness as he waited in the lecture hall. Apparently the teacher found it perfectly reasonable to be late, which was annoying when all of the students managed to pull themselves out of bed on a cold morning in November. He’d give it five more minutes, then sod it, he was going back to bed. He could hear other students having conversations saying the same thing and a couple of impatient girls had already left, probably to curl their hair, Aaron thought uncharitably.

“Yes, I know,” a voice said as he opened the door. “Sorry I’m late, won’t happen again.” Aaron’s heart stopped for a minute because he recognised that voice. That voice had been lying next to him no more than an hour ago. “Professor Turner has gone on maternity leave, so you’re stuck with me for the next six months of your business management course I’m afraid. She’s given me her plans for the year so it shouldn’t take too long to get into it.” Aaron sank down into his seat, wanting to vanish into the floor. He couldn’t be here. And he most certainly could not have slept with his teacher. Oh God, how could he be in this awful situation?!

“Late night was it?” One of the bolder girls asked with a wink. She clearly fancied this young new teacher they had and Aaron felt a brief surge of jealousy, which was ridiculous when he could still feel Robert’s fingernails bruising his shoulders.

“Oh, you’ve no idea,” Robert said, making the room titter. “So…” He came to a pause, and Aaron knew why. He’d seen him from across the room and Robert’s face paled. Aaron buried his face in his hands, wanting to disappear, to pretend the last twenty four hours hadn’t happened. He could hear Robert’s voice and knew the brief pause had been covered up, getting back into the lecture. Aaron couldn’t look up. He didn’t even hear a word of what Robert was saying, he just kept thinking what an idiot he’d been.

* * *

 

At the end of the two hours, Aaron was beginning to get over the shock. He still hadn’t heard a word of what was being discussed and he hadn’t taken a single note. He simply sat, wondering how to get over the embarrassment of having screwed his teacher, and how he’d make it through until May. He couldn’t afford to fall behind in this class, he was so close to graduating. He wanted his business degree, he wanted to make something of himself when none of his family ever thought he would. He couldn’t give in. Maybe he could transfer to a different class? But no, that wouldn’t work because presumably Robert was covering for all of Miss Turner’s classes. Oh shit. He was well and truly fucked.

Their assignments from last week were being handed out and Aaron took his as quickly as possible. A-, so that was good. He flicked through it, seeing on the last page, scrawled underneath his conclusion “see me after class.” His eyes caught Robert’s and Aaron shook his head. He wasn’t going to be sucked in to whatever scheme Robert was planning. He would not end up in a situation that he was screwing his teacher for a grade. Or at least, he was sure that would be how it would appear to others.

“Right, see you Wednesday,” Robert said, and there was a general shuffling for the door. Aaron, caught daydreaming was one of the last to pack up, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Robert. He loitered, being one of the last, and ended up staring at his shoes.

“Aaron, I didn’t know,” Robert said as soon as the door closed behind the last student, the worry clear on his face. “I had no idea you were a student here, let alone in my class. God you must think I’m some kind of predator or… Look, if you’re going to report me, I’d like to know so I can attempt to salvage some remnant of my career first.” Robert rubbed his hand over his face in agitation.

“Slow down,” Aaron said, feeling relieved that he wasn’t the only one panicking about this situation. “I’m not going to report you.” That was the last thing he felt like doing.

“No?” Robert said, keeping hold of the relief for the time being.

“No.” Aaron was finding this conversation incredibly difficult, because while Robert was clearly nervous and uncomfortable, Aaron couldn’t help but compare it to Robert’s face last night, groaning and panting in his ear, begging to come. “Of course not, we weren’t doing anything wrong. Just two men who happened to meet in a bar. And it’s not like it’s going to happen again, is it?” Robert’s eyes went up and down his body very slowly, in a way which most certainly wasn’t professional, but it made Aaron shiver all the same.

“No,” Robert said, after much too long a pause. “Of course it isn’t.” Aaron decided to take him at his word, nodded once and then left. That was a conversation that didn't need to be drawn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouragement on this story, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much! x

Once the door to the room closed behind Aaron, Robert let out a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he’d slept with a student. He’d never in his life thought the would be an option, or that he’d ever be tempted to go there. Had he known, he wouldn’t have gone near Aaron. Yeah, he liked to live dangerously, but sleeping with a student was such a red line that he couldn’t cross. On the positive side, Aaron didn’t seem like a gossip, or the kind of man to report him. He’d seemed just as shocked and embarrassed as Robert himself felt. He hadn’t even had the time to have a shower, all he’d managed to do was go home and grab some clothes that didn’t smell of alcohol and sex, but he could still smell Aaron on him. Before the lecture, he’d enjoyed that feeling, still almost able to taste Aaron. Now he felt horrified with himself. And he wasn’t stupid either, he’d wanted to see Aaron again, before he found out he was a student. The way he’d made him feel last night… God, he still wanted him. But he couldn’t act on it, knowing it would cost him his job and most likely his career. “Oh, Robert, what have you done?”

* * *

 

“Wow,” Adam said as he came home, seeing Aaron almost collapsing onto the kitchen table, looking very depressed. “For a man who had sex last night, you look very miserable.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, looking at him tiredly. “It seems… that’s not going to work out.”

“Er… why?” Adam asked blankly. “You had a face on you like the Cheshire cat this morning!”

“It’s…” Aaron couldn’t think of a good way to phrase it. “Conflict of interest.”

“I’m sorry, when did you become a lawyer?” Adam asked, laughing as he went to stick the kettle on.

“Look, it’s over,” Aaron said, getting up, annoyed at being pressed like this. “Just leave me alone.”

“Touchy, touchy!” Adam said, watching as Aaron almost started pacing, staring at the floor. “You like him, don’t you?” Adam said, realising he‘d never seen Aaron like this before, certainly not after one night.

Aaron sighed heavily. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I do, but it can’t work.”

“Are you sure about that?” Adam asked. “Maybe…”

“I’ve got work to do,” Aaron said, leaving the kitchen. He wanted to be alone. Unfortunately his bedroom still smelt of sex and Robert, which wasn’t exactly helping him to clear his mind. Sod this, he did actually have work to do. He grabbed his ipod, and a stack of work he had to do and left for the library. At least there, no one would be bothering him about his relationship, or lack of one.

* * *

 

Aaron had managed to get some peace, and the work distracted him from thinking about Robert. Professor Sugden, he forcefully reminded himself. Teacher, not boyfriend, not lover, not ever. Definitely not the man who’d stroked his own skin last night, making him whimper with need.

“Oh, Chloe, great,” Aaron said, pulling out his headphones as he saw her walk past. “You got this mornings notes? I was a bit… hungover. Didn’t really catch much,” he invented.

“Yeah,” she said, handing Aaron her note pad. They often did this for each other, Chloe was a good friend. “I want that back tomorrow.” Aaron nodded briefly. “Sorry they’re not as… good as normal. I was a bit distracted.”

“By what I wonder,” Aaron said darkly. He had noticed the ripple Robert’s presence had created among the girls in the class. He was young, attractive and intelligent. Why wouldn’t they be interested in him? Aaron certainly was, and he knew those lips tasted even better than they looked.

“God, did you see him?” she said. “How are we meant to concentrate when we’re looking at him?”

“Chloe…” Aaron warned.

“What? Come on, you’re gay, can we not admire gorgeous men together?”

“I’m busy,” Aaron said. “Thanks for the notes.”

“You think he’s married?” Chloe asked. “He doesn’t wear a ring. Large hands though. Oh, I bet he could do wonderful things with those hands.” Aaron pointedly put his headphones in and she huffed off, but he knew she wouldn’t be offended by it. She did have one thing right, though. Robert _could_ do wonderful things with those hands, those large fingers pressing inside of him, stroking him until…

“Get a grip, Aaron,” he said to himself, shaking his head and reading through Chloe’s notes. Ten minutes later, he could have done without the interruption when Robert bloody Sugden walked in, the librarian directing him to the relevant section, as he was new. Aaron was privately wishing he’d decided to sit in the history section, that was miles away from business studies. Robert thanked the librarian, looking through the book shelves as she left. And then his eyes landed on Aaron. His lips formed an “oh” and his eyes darted around, but there was no one else around in their vicinity. Thankfully. Aaron gave a slight shrug, as if saying he didn’t care what Robert did, and returned to his work, intensely focusing on his music, ignoring Robert’s blue eyes three tables away.

The older man seemed to be completely involved with his work, focusing on his laptop, which gave Aaron the opportunity to watch him. Even without being swayed by alcohol, Robert really was very attractive. Aaron realised he was slipping into a daydream, but he couldn’t stop himself. Especially when Robert took his jacket off and rolled up his shirt sleeves, picking up his coffee in his right hand. Aaron must have audibly sighed or made some other noise, because Robert looked up. He caught Aaron’s eyes, then smirked. There was no other word for it. But the movement of his lips did things to Aaron, and he couldn’t stop looking. Then Robert licked his bottom lip and Aaron glared at him, making Robert laugh as he turned his attention back to his laptop. God, the desire Aaron felt to have Robert’s tongue on his body, tasting him was so strong. But two could play at that game.

Aaron slowly bit his bottom lip, watching as Robert’s eyes dipped to his mouth, the smirk long gone now. Aaron flicked his tongue against his bottom lip and was very pleased to see Robert sigh. Then, taking rather a large risk, Aaron licked his thumb, pleased to see Robert gulp, watching his tongue. Robert got up, walking towards Aaron.

“That’s not fair,” Robert whispered against his ear, his voice reverberating deep inside Aaron, as he straightened up, looking at the bookshelf as a cover.

“And you were all about fair, weren’t you?” Aaron countered, eyes dark with want. They were speaking quietly, no matter that they were alone.

“Aaron, we can’t,” Robert said, closing his eyes, still directing his face towards the book shelf.

“But I know you want to,” Aaron said.

“Of course I do,” Robert said. “I’m desperate to feel you again. But we can‘t. I‘d be taking advantage of you and I just can’t do that.”

“No, it’d definitely be the other way around,” Aaron teased. “This morning… were you being serious when you wanted me to call you, or was it just something you say to one night stands?”

“I was being serious,” Robert said. “Sadly.”

“Why?”

“Nothing can happen between us.”

“No, nothing should happen,” Aaron corrected. “But I know you still want me.” Robert couldn’t deny it, he did want Aaron. Aaron stood up and closed the distance between them, even though Robert still wasn’t looking at him Aaron could sense the tension almost crackling in the air. Robert moved so quickly that Aaron barely saw it, Robert’s hands on his hips, Aaron’s back to Robert’s chest.

“God, why do you have to have such a perfect arse?” Robert whispered as he pushed himself against Aaron, making him moan.

“This is too public,” Aaron whispered, though he was aware that the danger was a massive part of the thrill right now. “Let go.” Robert did, both of them breathing heavily as they faced each other. “I should go,” Aaron said.

“Go?” Robert asked in confusion, his face still flushed from the feel of Aaron’s body against his own.

“I don’t do the chasing,” Aaron said with a slight grin. “And I have work to do without being distracted.” Aaron left, leaving Robert breathing heavily and more than a little aroused. This was dangerous. He couldn’t keep this going with Aaron, but he so badly wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I've been overwhelmed by the comments on this, and I can't say thank you enough! I hope it's continued to be enjoyed here, and thank you for reading. x

Nothing else happened until Wednesday’s lecture. Neither man saw the other around the campus, and to be honest, Aaron was relieved of the break. His mind had been far too wrapped up in Robert to concentrate, and he needed to pull himself together if he wanted to graduate in June. And he did, badly. 

Aaron took his normal seat for Wednesday’s lecture, trying to pretend he hadn’t made a special effort with his clothes.

“Thief!” Aaron looked up, to see Chloe and he handed her her notepad in silence as she smiled. He hadn’t seen her since that day at the library, that day that Robert had pulled their bodies much closer together than they should have been in public and which was still on an endless loop in his mind.

“Thanks for letting me borrow it,” Aaron said.

“Mm,” Chloe said, sitting next to him. “You didn’t happen to zone out on Monday, daydreaming about our hot new teacher, did you?” she asked.

“No,” Aaron lied. “Not my type.”

“No?”

“Nah, too much of a pretty boy,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Plus that front row of blondes seem to have their sights firmly set on him.” Chloe couldn’t argue with that because it was so obviously true. One girl had turned up in her pyjamas for most of the year and had now upgraded to a mini skirt and heels. Aaron couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that they weren’t who Robert would be looking at. 

When Robert appeared, on time today, Aaron almost gulped. He’d tried mentally telling himself that Robert couldn’t be as good looking as he’d built up in his head. Of course he wasn’t. But he looked so good, that Aaron couldn’t help himself from staring.

“Yeah, right,” Chloe whispered. “Not your type? Stop drooling over him then.” Aaron elbowed Chloe because she wasn’t helping. He needed to pay attention. Maybe continuing to sleep with Robert was a good idea, because at least then he wouldn’t waste his tuition trying to remember and imagine how Robert’s body would feel under his. The taste of him, the way he kissed so perfectly.

“Aaron, focus,” Chloe said giving him another nudge. She was right, he had to focus on this.

* * *

 

That evening Robert lay on his bed, staring at his phone as he debated with himself whether to send the text he’d written to Aaron. Seeing him this morning had been another shock to the system. Time and several cold showers hadn’t stopped the attraction, hadn’t even come close. He wondered if sleeping with Aaron again would stop the strong distraction. He couldn’t go on teaching like this, so hyper aware of every movement Aaron made, every expression on his face, even from across the room. It wasn’t working. Robert shouldn’t send the message, he knew that. Plus he had so much to do, he hadn’t even unpacked yet. But then he’d always been a bit of a risk taker. Robert sent the message.

* * *

 

“Pizza?” Adam asked.

“Er… yeah,” Aaron said after a moments consideration. Nothing better to do anyway.

“He hasn’t called you?” Adam asked, annoyingly accurate.

“No,” Aaron said.

“Why does that matter, when you said it couldn’t work?” Adam asked.

“Are you going to order that pizza or not?” Aaron asked, very irritated, he didn’t discuss his personal feelings at the best of times. Then his phone buzzed with a text. “Actually, scrap that. I have to go.”

“Don’t go running when he whistles,” Adam said. Aaron glared at him, ignoring this piece of advice, grabbing his keys as he left.

* * *

 

Robert lived all the way across town, so though he’d texted Aaron his address, it took half an hour on the bus for Aaron to get there. During the journey, Aaron managed to think about why he was doing this. He knew he was endangering his degree, not to mention Robert’s job, but it was like he couldn’t help himself. The lure of Robert was far too strong. Aaron didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d never felt quite like this before. He’d wanted men before, obviously, and he’d had plenty of one night stands. But usually, with the morning light, the desire faded to the back of his mind. He knew Robert was different. Even though Aaron had moments that he shook his head, thinking he was trying to justify it to himself. Maybe he was, but it didn’t stop him going. Robert had text him with his address, offering a beer, and nothing else. Wondering maybe if Aaron would turn up, testing the waters. Aaron knew that’d be what he’d do. 

He got off the bus and looked up and down the street, counting down the row of houses until he got to number 37. Then he knocked, feeling very nervous, and like he shouldn’t be here.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Robert said as he opened the door with a smile.

“Wasn’t sure I would either,” Aaron said, entering the house. “Probably shouldn’t be here.” Robert inclined his head. “You have to live this far away?” Aaron asked.

“I like to be off campus,” Robert said, with a shrug. “Keeps me away from everything.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “So you can lure unsuspecting students here, knowing you’re not likely to be caught?”

“Aaron, I’ve never done this before,” Robert said seriously. “I don’t do this, I don’t go around…”

“I was joking,” Aaron said, seeing his concerned face, putting a hand on his arm to reassure him. “I’m joking, Robert. If you had done this before, you wouldn’t be so nervous and twitchy.” Robert looked down at his hand and Aaron reluctantly removed it, breaking the contact.

“I’m not twitchy,” Robert said defensively.

“Nervous, though,” Aaron said, looking at him. Robert didn’t deny it.

“I’ve never had… more than a one night stand with a man. I’m bisexual, and I’ve never… well,” Robert finished. He took a deep breath and tried again. “You’re different.”

“You said a beer,” Aaron reminded him, wanting to get off the sensitive subject.

“I did,” Robert said, turning and leading him into the kitchen.

“Believe in the minimalist look then?” Aaron asked. The kitchen was completely bare, nothing but a table, a couple of chairs and a fridge in it.

“I’ve not had the time to unpack,” Robert said honestly, handing Aaron a bottle from the fridge. “Been thrown in at the deep end here.” Aaron looked at him, waiting for more. “I had a house that fell through at the last minute. So I’ve had a new job, new house, new town all in the last week or so.”

“You still found time to frequent bars and pick up strange men, though,” Aaron teased, lips twitching, trying to hold back a smile.

“One man,” Robert corrected, to Aaron‘s delight. “Forgive me for having a night off.”

“Oh, believe me I’m so pleased you walked in to that bar.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked, loving to hear that.

“Yeah,” Aaron confirmed. “I was having a really dull night up until that point.” Robert laughed, and before they knew it, they were kissing deeply, Robert moaning into Aaron at the taste of him. He’d wanted this for days, barely been able to think about anything but Aaron, the rasp of his stubble against his face, Aaron‘s palm cradling his face, being in control. When the kiss ended, Aaron's hands slipped to Robert's waist, still holding him close as they almost shared the same breath.

“That’s not why I text you,” Robert said breathlessly, his chest still pressed close to Aaron‘s, the heat of his body reaching him.

“Yeah, it was,” Aaron said with a grin.

“Okay, I’m not going to lie, it did cross my mind,” Robert admitted.

“Did it?” Aaron teased, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

“So…What now?” Robert asked. This was definitely new to him, and Robert felt slightly wrong footed, not quite sure how to act. Aaron took a deep drink of beer before putting the bottle back down.

“I don’t know about you, but I want to see what you’ll look like spread out naked on the kitchen table,” Aaron dared. Robert’s eyes instantly dropped to the front of Aaron’s jeans, and Aaron knew he had him. Morals be damned, this was happening. Robert backed up half a step and perched himself on the edge of the table at the suggestion, making Aaron’s smile widen.

“I‘ll look damn good,” Robert said confidently, reaching for Aaron‘s belt and pulling him close, so he stood between his thighs. “But then… you already know that, don’t you?”

“Prove it,” Aaron said lowly. Robert was never one to back away from a challenge as Aaron’s face drew nearer.

“This is dangerous,” Robert whispered, his breath rushing across Aaron‘s lips, just an inch or two between them. Robert wanted to give Aaron the opportunity to turn away, but he wasn’t taking it.

“Absolutely,” Aaron said, kissing him lightly. “As it’s such a bad idea, shall I leave?” Aaron asked, thumb pointing in the direction of the door. Robert’s hand clenched into a fist in Aaron’s T shirt by instinct, to stop him from moving anywhere, though he said nothing. “Thought not,” Aaron said, pleased.

“Aaron…” It was the soft way he said his name that broke all Aaron’s resistance. Quiet, almost begging, wanting. Aaron wasn’t about to turn this down. He loved having such a measure of control over Robert, it was completely intoxicating as he pulled him in for another kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update earlier than planned, thank you all so so much! Hope I continue to live up to standards here! x

“I’m never going to be able to look at my kitchen table without thinking of you.” Aaron let out a ghost of a laugh, too tired to really commit to it. They were curled up together, limbs tangled, sweaty and satisfied, still on top of the table. Aaron’s head rested on Robert’s shoulder as he tried to get his breathing under control. That had been intense and passionate, and Aaron never wanted to move.

“How old are you?” Robert asked, his palm stroking up and down his back gently.

“Er… why?”

“Checking if I’m only being immoral, as opposed to actually breaking the law.” 

“Relax, I’m not that young,“ Aaron said, chuckling under his jaw. “Twenty two.” He felt Robert’s body relax under him. “How young did you think I was?”

“No idea,” Robert said. “I thought you were older than a student to start off with.”

“How old are you?” Aaron asked out of curiosity.

“Thirty. One,” he added, making Aaron laugh.

“When you left the other morning,” Aaron started. “Did my room mate see you?”

“I don’t think so,” Robert said. “Why?”

“Adam Barton, he’s in one of your classes,” Aaron said.

“Ah.”

“He hasn’t mentioned it, so…”

“Good,” Robert said with such fervency it made Aaron ask, “Do you regret this?”

“No,” Robert said. “I enjoyed that, so damn much. I wish you weren’t a student of mine because I want to keep seeing you.”

“You do?” Aaron asked, privately pleased.

“God help me, but yeah,” Robert said. “I mark your work, you have to pass the course to get your degree, and… there’s a reason teachers aren’t allowed to sleep with students. Aaron, this can’t end well,” Robert warned.

“I know,” Aaron said. “But reality will come and bite us sooner or later. I want to enjoy tonight without thinking too much about it.”

“Fair enough,” Robert said. “Now I don’t know about you, but my arse is going numb on this table, so I’m going to bed.” Aaron laughed, but neither of them moved, still curled up together. “Are you staying?” The question was very apprehensive, almost nervous. Aaron knew it was more than a question about their sleeping arrangements. If Aaron said he’d stay, it was almost like admitting that maybe this was about more than sex, more than scratching the itch. Or that’s what the tentative question felt like, anyway.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “If that’s okay…”

“Yes,” Robert said instantly. “Very okay.” They stumbled to their feet, and for the first time they felt almost shy of each other. Now that the desperate need for sex had been satisfied and they weren’t touching the awkwardness was starting to creep in, with both of them naked. Robert reached for Aaron, pressing his body close to his own, to fight it off. He really did want to sleep next to him, and he didn’t want anything to ruin it.

* * *

 

Robert’s bed was much larger and much more comfortable than Aaron’s and it was a struggle to wake up in the morning.

“You’ve got to wake up,” Robert murmured before sucking his earlobe delicately. Aaron groaned, adoring how that felt. Robert’s lips tasting his sensitive skin, his breath tickling his ear.

“No,” Aaron said.

“Wow. You’re really not a morning person, are you?” Robert teased, and Aaron could hear the laughter in his voice.

“No incentive,” Aaron murmured. “And I’m not the one who was late for my first day of work.”

“Fair point,” Robert admitted. Still with his eyes closed, Aaron smiled as he felt Robert start kissing down his chest, licking and tasting as he went, making sure to do it really slowly. Aaron tangled his fingers in Robert’s hair, pulling him close.

“Gently,” Robert warned as Aaron tugged a little too hard.

“I thought we had to move,” Aaron said, aware that they were close to the point of no return.

“I’ve got time,” Robert said. “Unless you don’t want to…”

“You stop, and I’ll kill you,” Aaron almost panted. 

“Oh, you getting desperate?”

“Robert…” Aaron whined with need. Robert laughed with satisfaction before returning his mouth to Aaron’s body.

Ten minutes later Aaron was trying to get his breath back. “Now, that’s one way to wake up.”

“A good way, I hope?” Robert teased, licking his lips.

“Mm.” Robert laughed, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. Aaron groaned as his phone rang. He found his phone on the middle of the bedroom floor and sighed when he saw who it was. Adam.

“What?” Aaron asked, answering it.

“Good night was it?” Adam asked.

“Well, you know I’m not home,” Aaron said. “What do you want?”

“I know you’re distracted with your new guy,” Adam said. “But the car.”

“Oh, God,” Aaron said. He’d promised Adam he’d fix that a while ago, and he had this morning off. “Yeah, I’ll get on it later. When I’m home, just leave the keys for me.”

“You’ve forgotten before,” Adam pointed out.

“Adam, mate, this is a favour,” Aaron reminded him. “You want it done quickly, take it to a garage.”

“Thanks,” Adam said. “So how did it go?”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Aaron said, seeing Robert listening to his side of the conversation.

“Oh. He’s still there? You’ve got it bad, mate.”

“I’ll have my hands in the engine in one hour,” Aaron promised. “See you later.” Aaron almost threw the phone on the bed.

“Do I need to ask?”

“Promised my room mate I’d fix his car,” Aaron said. “Adam’s cheap, doesn’t want to take it to a garage when I can do it for free.”

“You’re a mechanic?” Robert asked, buttoning his shirt up.

“Mm,” Aaron agreed. “I’d always played around with cars, my uncle taught me a bit more when I left school, and yeah,” Aaron said, with a movement that would have been a shrug if he‘d been standing up. “Ended up being a mechanic. This was while I was thinking whether it was worth going to Uni in the first place.”

“Glad you did,” Robert said sincerely as Aaron got out of bed.

“Mm?” Aaron asked, pressing a kiss to his neck, finding the sensitive spot he‘d discovered the night before. “Why’s that I wonder?” Robert just grinned as Aaron quickly got his clothes back on. Through some presence of mind he’d managed to drag his clothes up to Robert’s bedroom the night before.

“Aaron,” Robert started. “Are we going to keep doing this? I mean, do you want to…?”

“You woke me up with a blow job this morning,” Aaron said, smiling. “What do you think?”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said. “I know that.” Aaron kissed him again, then sighed when his phone buzzed again. “I have to go. I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. He kissed him once more, then left. Robert lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted this thing to carry on with Aaron, he loved how he made him feel. But there was no denying this was playing with fire. Robert knew himself well enough to know that wouldn’t stop him, not when he could still taste Aaron deliciously on his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! (And this is a little bit of a longer one too.) I seem to have this story under my skin at the moment and thank you so so much to those who're leaving me comments and Kudos, it's so good to know what you think! x

“How’s the car looking?” Adam asked later that morning.

“It’ll be running when I’m finished with it,” Aaron said, reaching out for the mug of tea Adam gave him, ignoring the oil on his hands.

“Yeah? Great. You know, I hate that new professor we’ve got.”

“Oh?” Aaron said carefully.

“Yeah, terrible replacement.”

“Er… why?” Aaron asked. From as far as he could tell, Robert had been popular. And he obviously rather appreciated the replacement teacher himself.

“Have you seen the paper he’s set for us to hand in by next week? It‘ll take the entire weekend to do properly,” Adam moaned.

“Isn’t that his job?” Aaron said, then realised he was defending him a little too much.

“You fancy him,” Adam said, after staring at him for a moment.

“No, I don’t,” Aaron said instantly, a downright lie.

“You do!” Adam teased, elbowing him. 

“Fine,” Aaron said, feeling that admitting it was probably better in the long run. He could barely hide how attractive he found Robert anyway. “But don’t act like we’re that different. Remember Elizabeth Keating in our first year?”

“Oh,” Adam said, being reminded. “Oh, yeah.”

“Amazed you passed that class.”

“I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for your help,” Adam said honestly. “But she was gorgeous, I mean I know you’re gay, but even you could see that!”

“Every time I see a redhead, I think of your obsession with her,” Aaron said, shaking his head but smiling anyway. He enjoyed having a laugh with Adam.

What neither man was aware of, was Robert sitting in his car across the street, watching the pair of them. He was very aware that this was almost stalkerish behaviour, and he hadn’t planned it. He’d been driving to the university to get ready for his afternoon classes, when before he’d even been aware of it, he’d found himself outside Aaron’s flat. When he’d realised what he’d done, he wanted to disappear, but then he’d seen Aaron laughing, and it was good to see. If he was a better man, he’d leave Aaron alone, let him get on with life, because lets face it, this couldn’t last. But he couldn’t do it. There was something about Aaron that had got well and truly under his skin. Robert typed a text while watching Aaron, relatively sure he wouldn’t be caught, sat in his car far enough away.

“Oh God,” Robert said under his breath. Aaron had bent over the car engine, giving him a perfect view of his arse, looking better than he should with oil stains on his jeans. Robert’s hands itched to touch him, pull his body against his own, bury himself inside Aaron. He knew how perfect that felt. Robert shook his head, sending the text. He watched as Aaron straightened up, tapping on his phone to read it.

_Got to unpack some of my stuff. Want to come over tonight and help? Beer and pizza on offer as thanks? X_

Robert felt his heart leap as Aaron smiled a soft private smile. He couldn’t hear the conversation between Aaron and Adam from this distance, but could tell Aaron was being teased. Robert kept his phone gripped waiting for the response Aaron was clearly typing.

_Depends. Are you on offer as well? ;)_

Robert smiled at the flirting, enjoying this exchange.

R: _Definitely an option, lets see how the evening goes. You coming over? I want to see you. x_

A: _Can’t. I’ve got a paper I need to get to work on. New teacher wants to make himself instantly unpopular._

R: _Yeah, he’s a git isn’t he? Come over anyway. Just for an hour._

A: _Like we’ll be able to stop after just an hour._

R: _Where’s your restraint? ;)_

A: _Bit late for that argument. Yeah, I’ll come over. I want to see you too._

R: _Great. Six sound okay?_

A: _Perfect. x_

“Earth to Aaron!” Adam shouted.

“Sorry,” he said. “Distracted.”

“God, you’re in too deep,” Adam said. “You don’t have to text him straight away.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said, but he was still smiling. “I’m out tonight.”

“Two nights in a row?”

“Adam, don’t, all right?” Aaron said. “Let me get on with the car.”

“Fine,” Adam said. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I hope I do too,” Aaron said to himself.

* * *

 

They settled into a sort of routine, seeing each other privately quite often, Aaron staying at Robert‘s house at least three times a week. Aaron’s friends could hardly fail to notice that he now spent a lot of time away from them, and it was obvious he had a boyfriend, but Aaron avoided names by using the excuse that he was very shy. As November slipped into December, Aaron shocked himself by how easy and uncomplicated it was to do papers for Professor Sugden for his classes, and how he could switch that off to the private and personal Robert who was his boyfriend. Robert said as much one night, when they were occupied in the bath.

“I thought this was going to be complicated,” Robert said, sliding his wet hands around Aaron’s waist, pulling him close so Aaron‘s thighs squeezed around Robert sensually. “It isn’t.”

“No,” Aaron said. “It isn’t. And I know what you mean, this doesn’t feel as weird as I thought it would… it’s like you’re two separate people.”

“Oh, I knew my multiple personality disorder was going to come and bite me on the arse,” Robert teased. Aaron laughed, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

“What’re you doing for Christmas?” Robert asked.

“Going home,” Aaron said. “Like the other 99 percent of the student population.”

“Exactly,” Robert said, hand lowering and stroking Aaron’s arse teasingly, making Aaron sigh with want. “I thought you could stay here with me for a week or so. We wouldn’t have to hide all the time, we could pretend for a few days we’re in a normal relationship.”

“You've got nowhere to be for Christmas?”

“My parents are dead,” Robert said quietly. “No, I don’t really have anyone, so if you wanted to spend Christmas here with me… But you’ve probably already made plans.”

“No, I haven’t,” Aaron said honestly, though he already anticipated the rant his mother would give him. Robert pushed a finger inside him without warning and Aaron groaned deeply. “Oh, Christ, don’t stop that.” Robert laughed easily, loving having Aaron writhing above him.

“You sure?” Robert asked, his fingers relentlessly teasing him, bringing Aaron right to the edge. “Wouldn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you.” Aaron couldn’t speak, all he could do was pant for release.

“R… Robert… oh God…” Aaron rested his forehead against Robert’s shoulder as Robert brought him to climax, leaving him shuddering over Robert’s body. Aaron twisted his face and kissed Robert’s neck. “Seriously,” Aaron said quietly. “You want me here?”

“I’d love you here with me,” Robert said as Aaron moved away so he could look directly into his eyes. “Actually, there’s nothing I’d want more. I don’t like hiding with you, Aaron. I shouldn’t be ashamed of you, when you make me this happy.”

“I don’t like hiding it either,” Aaron said. “But we don’t have another choice. Not until…”

“May. It seems like such a long time,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron very gently. “Stay.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, letting a small smile appear on his face. “Course I will.” Robert smiled at him, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

 

Term was coming to an end, with just about a week to go, when Aaron walked into Robert‘s office and they both waited until the door was closed before they gravitated towards each other, Robert kissing Aaron softly. “Got my paper.”

“Good,” Robert said fervently as Aaron handed it over. “I think you’re the last, I thought I was going to have to fail you.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said, frowning. “It’s been one of those days.”

“What’s wrong?” Aaron shrugged. “No, don’t ignore me, I know you better than that. Talk to me.” Robert leaned against his desk, making them the same height, and he could see Aaron was agitated.

“I have to go home for a few days,” Aaron said. “Our plans for Christmas might… have to be postponed.

“Oh,” Robert said quietly, very disappointed but waiting for more.

“My mum,” Aaron said. “She’s in hospital, she’s been in a car crash.”

“Is she all right?” Robert asked.

“Apparently,” Aaron said. “Broken leg in three places, but otherwise she’s okay. I just… I have to see her.”

“Of course you do,” Robert said, understanding.

“Can you keep me up to date with the stuff I miss in class?” Aaron asked. This wasn’t a personal favour, he’d already seen his other lecturers, asking the same thing, albeit in a much more formal setting.

“Course I will,” Robert said. “You shouldn’t even be worrying about that. Go home.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said distantly. Robert could see how shaken he was.

“You’re close to your mum aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “She helped support me when I came out, I found it so tough, and… yeah. I have to go home.”

“Stop wasting time, and go,” Robert said. “I’ll manage to cope without you somehow.” Aaron let out a breath of a laugh at the joke.

“I need to get a train back to Hotten.”

“Hotten?” Robert asked, feeling a sneaking suspicion. “Where’re you from then?”

“Er… Emmerdale. Why does that matter?”

“Bloody hell,” Robert said under his breath. “I come from there. Who _is_ your mother?”

“Chas Dingle,” Aaron said, eyes narrowing.

“You’re kidding me,” Robert said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been sleeping with a Dingle? Christ… But your last name?”

“Livesy? My dad. Ran out on my mum and I’ve not seen him since I was about six months old. Why?”

“Just finding out a lot more about you,” Robert said honestly. “A Dingle, God…” his tone was very derogatory and Aaron frowned.

“Hey, that’s my family you’re criticising,” Aaron said, but smiling anyway at the look on his face. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Making me smile, even in the midst of all of this,” Aaron said, letting his hand curve around Robert‘s cheek. Aaron closed the gap and kissed him, intending for a gentle brush of lips. But Robert deepened the embrace, making them both groan with want, despite the fact this was the wrong place and the wrong time. Robert’s hands wrapped around his hips, pulling Aaron tight against him, their breathing coming very quickly.

“I need to go,” Aaron breathed against his mouth.

“Then go, I’m not stopping you,” Robert whispered before they both sank into another searing, passionate kiss.

It came to all too quick an end when the door to Robert’s office opened and they sprang apart, both knowing it was too late. Aaron bit down hard on his bottom lip seeing Adam at the door, ready to hand his paper in.

“Well, I’m clearly interrupting,” he said darkly, throwing his paper onto the desk. “Carry on.” Aaron looked at Robert and could see he was panicking, his eyes wide and face gone almost white with fear.

“Aaron, I will lose my career if he talks…”

“He won’t,” Aaron said, racing after Adam.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Aaron said at the door. “Trust me, that I’m persuasive enough to stop him. Trust me.” Robert had no words and let Aaron go, sitting on the edge of his desk, head in his hands. That had been so stupid. He‘d never let himself and Aaron get intimate on school property, it was too dangerous. The only time he had and… God, this could be it. It could all be over.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support for this story, it means a lot to me that you're enjoying it! x

“Adam!” Aaron shouted, jogging down the corridor. “Adam, wait.”

“Tell me I didn’t walk in on that,” Adam said, stopping and looking at Aaron. “I’m deluded, right?”

“You could have knocked,” Aaron said.

“That is really not the problem right now.”

“Look, it was a mistake,” Aaron said. “We don’t do that here, not ever. It was an accident.”

“So it’s not just a kiss?” Adam asked. “You’ve been sleeping with him? For a while?”

“Y… yes,” Aaron said, realising he could have put his foot in it. He should have pretended it was a stupid kiss.

“He’s… your boyfriend? The one who means you never sleep at home?”

“Well… yeah,” Aaron said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You are kidding, right?” Adam said. “Come off it.”

“Adam, calm down,” Aaron said. “It’s nothing. It’s fine.” 

“For God’s sake, Aaron, he marks our papers, he gives us recommendations and references for jobs at the end of this year! What’s he going to say about you? Hard worker, always on time, fantastic in bed.”

“Adam, calm down,” Aaron said. “We split it. I am not with him because he’s our professor. We don’t talk about the lectures, or my degree or his job.”

“You need to stop it.”

“I can’t,” Aaron said. Stopping it with Robert was no longer an option, it was too late for that. If he were being honest with himself, it’d been too late from the first time he pulled him into bed.

“Aaron, he won’t be that good in bed, come on!”

“I can’t leave him,” Aaron repeated.

“Why?” Adam said. Aaron didn’t answer that. “Are you in love with him?”

“There’s no way I can answer that,” Aaron said.

“You could say no,” Adam said. “Aaron, you are not in love with him. You can’t be, he’s our teacher for God’s sake.”

“Look, we’re both adults and we knew what we were doing when this got started. So don’t give me grief.”

“He’s using you.”

“How?” Aaron asked. “You know me, I hope you believe I wouldn’t screw him for a grade.”

“I do know that,” Adam said, relenting very slightly. “Then what are you doing, Aaron?”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Aaron urged. “Please, don’t report it. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Aaron…”

“It will end his career.”

“It probably should!”

“Oh, come on, Adam,” Aaron said impatiently. “I’m not fifteen, I know what I’m doing. At least wait to do anything until I get back. Or after Christmas.”

“How is your mum?” Adam asked quietly.

“She’ll be okay, eventually,” Aaron said. “I have to go. Tell me I won’t come back to uni with his life in tatters. Please, Adam. If you’ve ever considered me a friend.”

“Aaron…”

“At least wait,” Aaron said. “It’s cruel to ruin everything for him when I’m not even here to say it was my choice.”

“Fine,” Adam said. “But only because you’re a mate. And I’m not happy.”

“Great, well my mum’s in hospital, so I’m not happy either.” Adam did look a little sympathetic at that.

“You two both know you’re lucky it was me who walked in, don’t you?” Adam said. “It could have been any other student, or any of the faculty actually. Then it wouldn’t even be a question, Aaron!”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said. “We’ve never done that here before. It was because… of mum, he was just being there for me.” Adam almost snorted with amusement.

“Looked like it.”

“Can you keep your mouth shut, yes or no?”

“I won’t say anything, but… what are you thinking?” Adam clearly didn’t expect an answer because he walked off. Aaron didn’t go back to find Robert, because Adam was right. They had been lucky it was him who’d walked in, and Aaron wasn’t going to risk another in depth conversation where anyone could interrupt them.

* * *

 

It took Aaron about an hour to pick up a bag, get to the train station and get on a train, starting on the way home before he called Robert. He’d sent him a quick text, but nothing more. On campus he felt like a phone call was too risky, so it was only when he was on the train that Aaron called.

“Hi.”

“Aaron…”

“He won’t say anything,” Aaron interrupted.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been friends with him for far too long,” Aaron said. “He might act all pissed off, but he won’t say anything. I know him.”

Robert sighed very heavily, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the train. “I’m trusting my career…” Robert sighed again. “I’m not blaming you, this isn’t your fault. It's mine.”

“Adam’s not a snitch,” Aaron said. “I’m not asking you to trust him, I’m asking you to trust me.”

“Aaron, that can never happen again,” Robert said darkly.

“No, I know that,” Aaron said. “Never at school, but I don’t want to stop. Robert… I can’t stop seeing you.”

“Aaron, this can’t go on.”

“Look, I don’t do sentimental,” Aaron said. “You know I don’t, but… the last few weeks have been…”

“I know exactly what they’ve been,” Robert said. “I feel it too.” Neither of them spoke, neither of them so much as moved. Aaron stood leaning against the wall of the train carriage, swaying slightly with the movement of the train, still clinging to the connection of Robert on the other end of the phone.

“Maybe this break will be good for us,” Robert said, making Aaron’s heart fall. “Some space away from uni…”

“It won’t make any difference to me,” Aaron said. “I know what I want.”

“If you’re worried about your course, after we… we’re over, I’ll be completely professional.”

“I don’t care,” Aaron said. “Not about that. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t either,” Robert said. “I… “ his voice broke. Aaron could just imagine him swallowing against the lump in his throat. “But I’m the one risking everything. I need time.”

“I love you.”

A massive pause on the phone line. “I’ll call you later,” Robert said. “Just… take care of your mum.” Robert hung up and Aaron screwed his eyes closed, feeling heartbroken. He didn’t know what he’d expected, telling Robert he loved him, even if part of it had been in desperation to keep him, for Robert not to end it. It didn’t make it any less true. Aaron had never been in love before, and it hurt unimaginably that Robert either didn’t feel the same, or he couldn’t admit it. Aaron wasn’t sure which was worse.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for an extra chapter today, and I managed to pull it off! Hope you enjoy this, and thank you all so so so much for reading. I'd never have done this so quickly without the comments and Kudos on this.

“I’m busy.” Robert felt the dread rolling up his spine as Adam closed the office door behind him. Robert put down the essays he’d been grading, guessing this wouldn’t be an easy conversation. He’d been trying to distract himself from Aaron, telling him he loved him. Unsuccessfully. Those words were on repeat in his mind, and he’d froze. Unable to say anything at all. He felt it, he did love Aaron, so why hadn’t he been able to say it?

“Why don’t you just give Aaron an A?” Adam said coldly. “Why even bother to read it?”

“I don’t read his,” Robert said honestly. Then he saw the look on Adam’s face. “No, I don’t mark his papers, I never have. I pass them over to someone else in the department.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m protecting him,” Robert said. “The ridicule he’ll get… if this gets out and people think he’s sleeping with me to bump up his grade… I won’t have that said about him. He‘s too…” Robert didn’t finish his sentence.

“Does Aaron know that?”

“No,” Robert said. “He doesn’t. He’d only think I couldn’t control myself when I’m around him, and while that’s true, I wouldn’t want to inflate his ego.

“So, what now?” Adam asked. “Offering me an A if I keep my mouth shut?”

“No,” Robert said. “If you’re going to talk, you’ll talk no matter what I do. Bribery doesn’t work.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before.”

“Never,” Robert said sincerely. “I couldn’t believe he’s a student. I didn’t know, Adam. When I met him, I didn’t know he was a student here and I’d end up being his teacher.”

“Are you using him?” Adam asked.

“No,” Robert said. “I'm definitely not. I almost wish I were because then it would be easy to drop him.” 

“I’ll keep my mouth shut,” Adam said. “But don’t you dare hurt him.”

“I won’t,” Robert said. “It was never about me taking advantage of him, Adam. If he asked me to leave him alone, I would.”

“He isn’t going to,” Adam said. “I just don’t get what’s so special about you.” Robert just shrugged. He didn’t have to justify himself to Adam.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Aaron said, smiling as he went into the hospital room.

“Oh, you didn’t have to come and see me,” Chas said, though her wide grin said otherwise.

“You’ve been in a car accident,” Aaron said, sitting next to her. “Of course I’d come home.”

“You’re a good boy,” Chas said. Aaron rolled his eyes at that, but was privately quite pleased.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Chas said. “Been dosed up on so many painkillers I can barely feel anything at all. How’re you?”

“I’m not here to talk about me,” Aaron said with a shrug.

“But I’m your mother, and I’ve not seen you since September. Talk to me, eh?” Aaron bit his bottom lip. Robert was on his mind a lot, and now he had seen for himself that his mum was okay, Robert filled up all the free space in his brain. “What is it?” Chas had an uncanny knack of knowing something was wrong.

“It’s this guy,” Aaron said reluctantly.

“I gathered that,” Chas said dryly. “Do I need a hat for a wedding?”

“Mum…” Aaron groaned, hating when she did this. “It was… I thought it was going well. Incredibly well, actually,” Aaron said.

“But?”

Aaron sighed, unable to quite explain it without going into detail about Robert’s position in the university. And that wouldn’t go down well with his mother. “He seems to have… pulled back lately. Just in the last couple of days and…” Aaron sighed again. “I really, really like him. I hate feeling like I’m losing him.”

“You’re not going to give me any details, are you?” Chas said.

“No.”

“Are you staying home for Christmas?” she asked. “Be nice to see you.”

“Er… I’m not sure,” Aaron said. “I wanted to make sure you’re all right, but I kind of had plans.”

“With your mysterious bloke?”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “I don’t know if that’ll still go ahead, though,” Aaron said. Then he shook his head. “I’m here to check on you.”

“Always should be the other way around,” Chas said with a smile. 

“When are you getting discharged?” Aaron asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Chas said. “Are you staying at the pub?”

“Yeah, for a few days,” Aaron said. “Until you’re back on your feet.” Chas just smiled.

* * *

 

_Three days later._

There had been no contact between Aaron and Robert since he‘d left campus. Apparently Aaron had taken Robert at his word when he’d suggested a break, some space and the fact he needed time. Which Robert was now thinking was a big mistake. He missed Aaron badly. He didn’t think in their entire relationship they’d spent this much time apart. Even if on the odd occasion they hadn’t been able to meet up for a few days, they did text each other a lot, to stay in contact with each other. Robert surprised himself by how much he missed it. Up until this point, he had always thought he had the option of ending things with Aaron if it got too dangerous. But he couldn’t even survive three days without him, and Robert realised that losing Aaron, cutting him out of his personal life wasn’t a realistic choice any more.

Robert stood in his kitchen that evening, staring at the kitchen table that Aaron and him had enjoyed each other on a lot more than once. He text Aaron, hoping for a reply, and hating himself for feeling so pathetic that his happiness seemed to hinge on Aaron‘s response.

_I miss you._

Robert was delighted when his phone started ringing only two minutes later, seeing it was Aaron. “Hi,” Robert said, speaking softly as he answered it.

“Got over your melt down yet?” Aaron asked. His tone was harsh, and Robert knew he’d hurt him.

“Okay, I might have panicked,” Robert said, running his hand over his face in agitation.

“Might have?” Aaron questioned. Robert grinned, hearing the slight amusement in his voice.

“Right, I definitely panicked. Can you understand that…”

“Of course I understand,” Aaron said. “That’s the reason we agreed to keep us professional at school. It was a one off, Robert. It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t,” Robert said firmly. “I can’t let it.”

“No,” Aaron agreed. “Listen… do you still… is the offer still there to stay with you over Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Robert said with surprise. “I didn’t think you’d want to, I’ve not exactly behaved well lately.”

“I knew you were an idiot when I got with you,” Aaron said and Robert could hear the smile in his voice.

“How is your mum?”

“Driving me mad,” Aaron said, making Robert laugh. “She can’t go upstairs because of her leg, which means I’ve been running around after her. I’m sure she’s not as helpless as she’s making out, it’s just because I’m home.”

“So… coming to stay with me is marginally better than staying at home?”

“Well, you snore,” Aaron said. “But yeah, all things considered it probably will be a tiny bit more enjoyable.”

“I do not snore,” Robert said indignantly.

“You do,” Aaron said, but his voice carried more affection than it should. “Every night at about two in the morning.”

“Aaron…” Robert said softly, the tone of voice he reserved only for him. “God, I miss you.”

“I’ve only been gone a few days,” he said.

“You haven’t text me though. It’s been… quiet without you.”

“Glad I’m the white noise,” Aaron said sarcastically, making Robert laugh. “I was waiting for you to calm down.”

“Or come running back to you.”

“Mm, maybe,” Aaron said. “It’s good to hear from you, though. I like… hearing your voice.” Robert could hear that he was uncomfortable admitting that, and felt warmth throughout his body. Just the sound of his voice could do that to him.

“Aaron?”

“What?”

“I love you, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not Christmas, but with the time period I set this in, I had to include Christmas somewhere along the line. Hope no one minds too much, and thank you for all the lovely comments on this! x

“Do you have to go?” Chas almost whined as Aaron threw the last of his stuff in his bag.

“Yes.”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“Mum, do you want me to be happy?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“Of course I do!” she said.

“He makes me happy,” Aaron said. “I want to spend Christmas with him. Please don’t make this worse.”

“Fine,” she said. “Do I at least get a name? You know, the one who’s making you abandon your sick mother?”

“I saw you on your crutches go to the shop yesterday,” Aaron said. “Your broken leg didn’t stop you getting chocolate, did it?”

“Name, please,” Chas said softly, smiling at him.

“Robert,” Aaron said, feeling that that was relatively safe. Bound to be more than one Robert at school. “Now, I’m going.” He hugged his mother goodbye and left the pub, the taxi waiting for him to go to the train station. He was so looking forward to seeing Robert, it was almost embarrassing how much he was looking forward to it.

Unfortunately, once he got to the station he saw that his train was delayed. Sighing, he got his phone out to call Robert and let him know.

“On your way?”

“No,” Aaron said, biting his lip at the clear enthusiasm in Robert’s voice. “Train delays.”

“Of course there are,” Robert said sighing.

“It’s the day before Christmas, it‘s hardly surprising” Aaron said. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon.”

“God, I hope so,” Robert said. “I’ve really missed you.” His voice was dark with longing and Aaron recognised the sound, when Robert wanted him.

“Oh, yeah?” Aaron asked, smiling. “How much?”

“When you get back, I want you to fuck me.” Aaron was more than a little surprised with what Robert was saying. They’d done pretty much everything else, but Robert had never let him top, never wanting to be the bottom himself, even when Aaron had wanted to try it.

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. “You don’t…”

“No, I know I haven’t,” Robert said. “I’ve never done it before, and I want to know what it feels like. To have you completely own me.” Aaron could feel himself getting hard, just from the deep tone of his voice, the fact that Robert wanted him this badly.

“I’m in public,” Aaron said. “I can’t do this…”

“Oh, I’m getting to you,” Robert said with amusement. “Mm, good. Because I want you in bed now. Or up against the wall. It’s been too long since I tasted you, since I heard you groan right in my ear when you can’t control yourself. The way you whimper so desperately when I rim you and…”

“I’m hanging up,” Aaron said, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.

“You ruin all my fun,” Robert said and Aaron laughed, not needing to see him to know he‘d be pouting.

“Stop being so…” Aaron sighed. “I’ve missed you, too. Look I’ve got to go, the train‘s coming.”

“Liar,” Robert said lightly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

Robert opened his front door late that evening, seeing Aaron stood there, looking exhausted.

“Hi,” he said, almost swaying into Robert’s arms.

“God, you look awful,” Robert said, speaking into his neck as he hugged him.

“The joys of the rail replacement bus service,” Aaron said. “I’m knackered. That took twice as long as it should have.” They broke apart and shut the front door, Robert looking at him.

“I don’t like it when we argue,” Robert said.

“No.”

“Do you want to go to bed?” Aaron stared at him. “To sleep,” he added. “You look exhausted.”

“No,” Aaron said. “I’ve been travelling all day, I just need a shower and I’ll be okay.” Robert stroked his face gently and kissed him, a soft beautiful kiss. 

“Go upstairs,” Robert said. “I’ll cook.” Aaron stared at him. “By which I mean order a pizza.” Aaron laughed. 

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

“Any better?” Robert asked half an hour later as Aaron came downstairs, Robert passing him a beer, the box of pizza already on the table.

“Yeah, I’m a bit more human now,” Aaron said, wrapped in Robert‘s dressing gown. Robert studied him carefully, knowing he was naked underneath the material.

“Good,” Robert said. They kissed gently before Aaron started unbuttoning Robert’s shirt, kissing his collar bone, then down his chest, making Robert sigh with pleasure. When Aaron sucked his nipple, Robert groaned loudly, making Aaron chuckle.

“Mm… bed,” Robert said.

“What? The kitchen table’s not good enough for you?” Aaron teased. Then he looked at Robert and for the first time, he realised Robert was nervous. Aaron straightened up and kissed him softly. “We don’t have to…”

“No, I want to,” Robert said honestly.

“You will enjoy it, Robert,” Aaron said, sensing his slight apprehension.

“I know. I enjoy everything with you. Just… in a bed, okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Come on,” he added, leading Robert upstairs.

* * *

 

“How have you never done that before?” Aaron asked, watching Robert. They were absolutely covered in sweat, still struggling to breathe and Robert had been much more vocal than usual, which definitely helped Aaron‘s ego.

“I wasn’t lying to you,” Robert said. “I’ve never had a relationship with a man before. I’ve had one night stands, but mostly it’s just been sex. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to do that. Plus I wasn’t sure I‘d enjoy it.” 

“You did?”

“You know I did,” Robert said fervently, making Aaron smile. Robert didn’t say it, but part of it had been that he wanted Aaron to enjoy his body, the same way Robert did with his.

“Well, you definitely weren’t quiet,” Aaron said smugly.

“Stop with your big head,” Robert said, making them both laugh. 

“So... I know we said we weren’t doing Christmas presents, but I did get you something,” Aaron said.

“Oh?”

“Mm. And judging from your lack of surprise, you’ve bought me something too.”

“I might have,” Robert said with a grin. He moved away from Aaron, reaching under the bed.

“Oh, now that’s a view I like,” Aaron said, unable to resist reaching out to stroke his arse.

“Give me at least five minutes to recover,” Robert said, throwing Aaron a wrapped gift.

“Want me to wait until tomorrow?” Aaron asked. Robert just shook his head.

“Nah, tomorrow I’ll be busy watching the Christmas special of Doctor Who.”

“You’re such a geek,” Aaron said, grinning. “That’s going to take all day, will it?”

“Well, then you’ve got to go online and discuss it to death,” Robert said, completely unabashed. “It’ll take a few hours. Plus I’m not planning to get out of bed tomorrow morning at all, now I’ve got you here.”

“Oh, I see,” Aaron said with a grin, unwrapping his Christmas gift. Out of the paper came a black hoodie, quite similar to the one he wore all the time.

“God forbid anything happens to yours,” Robert said. “But I just thought… it’s a little less oil stained, a little nicer and the zip actually works.” Aaron smiled, he had noticed that the zip on his own kept catching. Also the material on this new hoodie was incredibly soft and he could easily imagine Robert’s large hands sliding it off his body. He didn’t know how much Robert had spent, but it was much better quality than Aaron would ever buy for himself.

“It’s great,” Aaron said sincerely. He knew from experience he was difficult to shop for. “Yours is downstairs, do you want me to…?”

“You’re not moving from this bed,” Robert said firmly, pulling Aaron to him once more, both men laughing. This was easy and good, and so perfect together. Neither of them could think of anywhere they'd rather be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a second relatively long chapter today. This is what happens when I get the day off work! Enjoy!

 

Christmas week was wonderful for them both. They spent more time together than they ever had before, even going so far as to leave Robert’s house and go for several drinks in the evening. The pubs were so crowded with the holidays that no one would see them, and even if they did, they weren’t being intimate. Aaron wasn’t really up for too much PDA in the first place, and it was obviously dangerous should anyone see them. But it was so good to be with Robert, somewhere that wasn’t his house and wasn’t the university. Almost like they were a proper couple.

New year was bittersweet though. Term was staring back up very soon in January, and some of the students had already come back, to drink their way into the new year. Aaron could feel the tension in Robert, and he hated it. Over the past few days they’d become so relaxed with each other that it was easy to forget that this wasn’t the norm.

After the New Year, Aaron returned back to his flat with Adam. He’d barely been there at all, staying with Robert and it felt strange to be back to having Adam as a room mate. He could so easily see himself living with Robert permanently, you know, presuming the whole student teacher thing didn’t get out.

When Adam came back to campus, he frowned at Aaron. “For a man who’s spent Christmas with his lover, you look really annoyed.”

“Because it’s over,” Aaron said darkly, sitting down on the sofa. “It was so good to be normal, to have him all to myself for a week. It was…”

“You can spare me the really graphic detail,” Adam said with a grin. “He’s still my teacher.” Aaron didn’t smile, he was missing the openness with Robert already. “Mate, it was never going to be easy.”

“I know that!” Aaron snapped. “Sorry. Maybe I should… drop out.”

“No, you can’t do that!” Adam said. “You’re less than six months away from graduating!”

“I know I can’t,” Aaron said, brushing his hand over his face in agitation. “But I want to, I want to be with him all the time, and I hate this secrecy. I’ve hidden relationships before, when I didn’t want people to know I was gay, and… I don’t like it.”

“I know, mate,” Adam said. “I know you love him.” Aaron turned to stare at him.

“You’ve changed your tune,” Aaron said. “You were all ready to turn him in.”

“Yeah, well I’ve… calmed down a bit over Christmas,” Adam said. “You… made a good point, you’re not a teenager. I still think this is a mistake, but… you’re a grown man. You're acting like a love sick puppy, but…” Aaron threw a sofa cushion at him.

* * *

 

In their first class of the new term, Aaron had to smile. Robert was wearing one of the blue shirts Aaron had bought him for Christmas.

“You look really good in blue,” Aaron had said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you definitely don’t wear enough blue.”

“I’ll remember that,” Robert had said, grinning at him, before they‘d become very distracted with each others bodies. In the present, Aaron couldn’t stop smiling at Robert in his blue shirt.

“Good Christmas?” Chloe whispered in his ear. Aaron gave himself a mental shake, stopping staring at Robert and nodded. “Thought so, you look happy. New guy?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Same guy.”

Chloe whistled under her breath, completely ignoring the lecture. “This is like… long term now, isn’t it?”

“If you compare it to those people who sleep with a different person every week, then yeah. Now, shut up, I want to concentrate,” Aaron said, but he was smiling at her.

At the end of the lecture, they picked up their papers from before Christmas and Aaron froze. The black letter D at the top of it made him completely confused. How could Robert grade him that, and _not_  warn him? Robert caught his eyes briefly and nodded in a way which Aaron read as “my office.” Aaron inclined his head in agreement.

* * *

 

“A D?” Aaron asked, both bewildered and upset. “You graded me a D on this paper?”

“Come in,” Robert said, too late as Aaron had already burst into the room.

“How could you do that? I worked really hard on that.”

“Aaron, I don’t mark your papers,” Robert said. That stopped him and he frowned.

“What?” he asked, completely thrown. Of course Robert would grade his work, he was the teacher.

“Ever since I started sleeping with you, I haven’t marked any of your papers. I pass them over to another professor.”

“Why?”

“Because if this gets out, which it might,” Robert admitted. “I’m not having it said you were screwing me for a grade. Or that I was showing you any preferential treatment either. I read your papers, give them a provisional grade and hand them over to someone else.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, deflated. “But…” he didn’t have a finish to that sentence. Robert sat down behind his desk, Aaron sat in front of it. “Well,” Aaron said. “Good to know I actually earned the A’s up to this point. So you don’t trust yourself to be professional around me, then?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Robert said honestly. “Remembering my thighs around you is probably the exact opposite of professional.”

“Hang on,” Aaron said. “How are you managing that? Surely saying to someone “mark Aaron Livesy’s papers” is like pointing a spotlight at me?”

“It’s because I’m new,” Robert said. “That’s the only reason I can get away with it. They want to check I’m marking consistently, so you and about five other students are handed over to the head of the department. Check that I’m up to standard.”

“I guess it’s not a coincidence that I’m in that pile?”

“No.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “I’m crossing that line when I wanted to moan at you. That‘s not fair, I… shouldn’t do that.”

“Make it up,” Robert said. “The paper, I mean. Your mother had just been in a car accident when you were working on that. It shows.”

“Are you letting me do this because…”

“No,” Robert said firmly. “Lucy Beckett and Thomas Riley are making it up too. Not just you. I’m not showing you favouritism.” Aaron frowned at him. He’d heard these words from Robert before but this time his tone was cold.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing.”

“Robert, do we have to go through it all until I drag it out of you in a few days time?” Aaron asked. Robert’s eyes flicked to the door, then back to Aaron with a sigh. 

“I just… miss you, all right,” Robert said, the warmth in his gaze so open and honest it actually made Aaron feel a little uncomfortable. It had been five days since Aaron had essentially moved out of Roberts back into his flat, and Aaron knew exactly what he meant. “I got used to you with me, and…”

“We’re back to hiding,” Aaron finished for him. “I know. I can’t stand it either.” They looked at each other and Aaron knew neither of them would risk a kiss, not after Adam had caught them last time, so instead Robert grasped Aaron’s hand across the desk, stroking his skin lightly. Aaron enjoyed the touch of his thumb caressing his skin so beautifully. Both men were watching their linked hands, not saying a word. They didn’t know how long they stayed there, simply touching each other when there was a knock on Robert’s door. They broke their hands apart instantly as someone from the faculty came in.

“I’ll get to work on that,” Aaron said, lifting his paper in illustration before leaving his office as quickly as he could.

Robert forced a smile at James, the head of the department when he came in. “Got a minute?” Robert nodded.

“What can I do for you?” Robert asked.

“We have a problem,” James said. Robert froze. They had been careful, and unless Adam had talked, it couldn’t be about them, could it?

“Oh?”

“Melissa. She’s decided she doesn’t want to come back to work after her maternity leave. So, we’ve got a permanent position available. If you’d like it…”

“You’re offering me a job?” Robert asked. “After my temporary contract's over?”

“Mm,” James said, smiling at him. “You’re liked and you fit in well here.”

“I’ll consider it,” Robert said. “You’ve surprised me, a little. I need to think about it.”

“Okay,” James said. “Plenty of time yet until your term's up, so… let me know.”

“I will.”

* * *

 

Robert took a risk. He wanted to talk to Aaron face to face, and he couldn’t wait, so that night he knocked on Aaron’s flat. Unfortunately, Adam answered.

“I’m guessing this is personal,” Adam said coldly.

“I thought you were keeping quiet,” Robert said.

“I am,” Adam replied. “Doesn’t mean I like it, and I don’t care if you are my professor, right now in this situation I don’t have to show you any respect at all.”

“Is he here?” Robert asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Adam said, moving aside. “His bedroom.” Robert went through, and knocked on Aaron’s closed door, opening it a touch.

“What’re you doing here?” Aaron said in surprise, getting up from his desk.

“I had to see you,” Robert said, closing the door and kissing him deeply. It had been a stressful day and he couldn’t say how much he needed him right now.

“Woah,” Aaron said, his hands on Robert’s arms to stop him. “What’s up?”

“Give me a minute,” Robert breathed, resting his forehead against Aaron’s. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“I know,” Aaron said. The silence became drawn out and Aaron pulled back. “Talk.”

“They’ve offered me a full time position,” Robert said. “And I… do not know what to do.”

Aaron sighed heavily. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s only… what, six more weeks that we’d have to hide? We can cope with that.”

“I hate hiding you!” Robert said. “I’m seriously considering saying no.”

“Robert, you can’t,” Aaron said. “And not because of me. You bought a house here, you clearly wanted a full time position.”

“I did,” Robert said. “Then I met you.”

“Don’t do this,” Aaron said. “Don’t make me feel guilty. I…”

“I don’t mean to,” Robert said. “Oh, God, Aaron, just…”

“What do you want?” Aaron asked. “What can I do?”

Robert kissed him, then sighed. “Make me forget it all. Just… God, I want you.”

“No,” Aaron said. “You want a distraction.”

“Well… yeah,” Robert said with his usual grin back in place. “And from that look in your eyes, you do too.”

“I hate how you read me so well,” Aaron said, lips twitching.

“No, you don’t,” Robert said, pulling him into a searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I really wanted to get this one posted before work. I can't say it enough, thank you so so much for the Kudos and comments on this! x

“Shouldn’t have stayed the night,” Robert said the next morning, getting up and dressing quickly.

“I’m glad you did,” Aaron said. “I… need to wake up with you every few days.”

“This can’t work, can it?” Robert said, shaking his head.

“Don’t say that,” Aaron said, getting out of bed too. He held Robert, looking into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know,” Robert said. “That’s what makes this so hard.” He kissed Aaron very gently. “I have to go.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Go.”

“Oh, hang on,” Robert said at the doorway. “I’ve been meaning to ask you a favour, my car’s making a weird noise. Do you mind having a look at it? Tell me what’s wrong with it so I don’t get completely ripped off at the garage.”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “You’re a moody git this morning.”

“If I say please,” Robert said, smiling.

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron said, grinning as well.

“Hey, I’ve got to walk the Adam shaped gauntlet to get out of here for spending the night with you,” Robert said.

“I’ll be over this afternoon,” Aaron said, knowing that he had a private space behind his house to park his car so no one would see him.

“Thank you,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron one more time, then left.

* * *

 

“Simple fix,” Aaron said as he shut the bonnet of the car, leaning against it. “I don’t have the replacement part, but don’t let them rip you off when you take it in.”

“I won’t,” Robert said, handing Aaron a mug of tea. Aaron looked at it and frowned.

“That wasn’t the kind of payment I had in mind,” Aaron said, lips twitching.

“Oh, really?” Robert asked with a grin as Aaron put the tea on the bonnet of the car. He frowned in fake confusion. “What were you thinking of then?”

Aaron gripped Robert by the leather jacket he was accustomed to wearing when he wasn’t working and pulled him down for a kiss. Robert groaned into his mouth, as Aaron deepened the kiss.

“Wanna go away for the weekend?” Robert suggested, pressing his body into Aaron’s. “Somewhere not here.”

“Such as?” Aaron asked, closing his eyes as Robert kissed his neck.

“London? Further afield if you want,” Robert breathed into his skin.

“I haven’t got a passport,” Aaron said.

“Seriously?” Robert asked. “Oh, you have to fix that.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. “Not like I can afford to go away, not with all my student loans.”

“You don’t think going to Paris is a good idea?” Robert asked.

“How cheesy are you?” Aaron asked, making Robert laugh against his skin. “Oh God,” he moaned as Robert started palming him through his jeans. “We’re outside…”

“Oh, don’t be boring,” Robert whined. Aaron laughed and before he knew it, Robert was pushing him down on the bonnet of the car, pressing his own body against Aaron’s. Aaron felt completely surrounded with nowhere to go, trapped by the warmth of Robert, the scent of him, the beautiful taste of him.

“Don’t stop,” Aaron moaned.

“What about being outside?” Robert teased, managing to get a hand between them and unbuttoning Aaron’s jeans. Aaron couldn’t respond, except to pant with desire, especially when Robert started stroking him.

“No, we really should go inside,” Aaron eventually managed, pushing him away.

“Shower,” Robert suggested, looking at him darkly. Aaron agreed very quickly.

* * *

 

Aaron walked in, a little later than normal to the lecture hall the next day. He liked being early, so he didn’t have to walk past gossiping students, and could get himself settled in his seat, usually while he daydreamed about Robert, though he’d never admit it. When he walked in, everyone stared at him, suddenly going quiet in almost a hush.

“What?” Aaron asked blankly. No one said anything at all, but they kept looking at him, and Aaron could sense the hostility in the room. “What?!” Still nothing.

Eventually Chloe came from the back of the crowd of students, almost frowning at him. “You’ve not been on facebook this morning, have you?” she said.

“Er… no,” Aaron said blankly, wondering what that had to do with anything at all. Chloe tapped away on her phone and then passed it to Aaron so he could see. Photos. Photos of him pressed against Robert’s car, tight to Robert's body and it was more than clear what they’d been doing. “Oh, my God,” he whispered before he could stop himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the images, not until Chloe forcefully took her phone back. Aaron could feel his face going red, especially when confronted with all these people. He couldn’t stay here, he had to get some fresh air, he had to get out of here.

The door opened again and they all turned as Robert came in. He almost had a smile on his face and Aaron knew he hadn’t seen the pictures. Robert stopped, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the crowd of students, none of whom had rushed to their seats as they normally would. Robert’s eyes sought out Aaron’s almost by instinct and he could clearly read the horror on his face as Robert looked at the ground for a moment.

“Anyone want to say anything?” Robert asked with what Aaron considered false confidence. “Or shall we get to work?”

Aaron couldn’t take this. He didn’t care that it was cowardly, he had to escape from this pressure cooker, now. He almost ran to the door, feeling the intense silence as he left the room. It wasn’t until he stood outside the building that he felt like he could breathe again. It was out. Oh God. How the hell would they recover from this?


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone watched Aaron as he ran out of the room, before Robert felt every student with their critical gaze on him. “Shall we carry on?” he said dryly, trying to pretend his heart wasn’t racing.

“Didn’t have you down as being gay.” Robert heard the comment but couldn’t pin point where it had come from.

“Right, do you want to listen to me and learn, and actually help prepare for your exams? Or shall we not bother this morning while you all have a good gossip about my private life?” A few students sat down, though they were still grumbling. It took a good five minutes for them all to be sat down and some semblance of normality to be restored. Robert was trying very, very hard to stay calm, and not panic about the way Aaron had stormed out. He was clearly upset and all he wanted to do was go to Aaron and comfort him. But right now, he knew all that would do would be to make it worse Robert was just getting into the swing of things when the door opened to reveal James, the head of the department. Robert internally felt a thrill of fear and knew just from James‘s face that he‘d seen the photos. Bloody facebook.

“We want to see you later,” he said darkly, speaking quietly so the other students couldn't overhear. “With the Dean. Two o’clock this afternoon, my office.”

“Fine,” Robert said briefly. “I’m busy right now,” he added, nodding at the class. James agreed and left the room, the students all chorusing “oooh!” then some of them, especially the girls dissolved into giggles. But it had broken some of the tension and Robert mostly managed to get back on topic.

* * *

 

Aaron had walked in the fresh air to clear his head. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he found himself back home, Adam yawning as he made himself a cup of tea. "Morning."

“You’ve not seen them, then,” Aaron said, sitting at the kitchen table.

“Seen what?” Adam shrugged. Aaron got his phone out and reluctantly logged into his facebook, finding the incriminating photos. He passed Adam the phone before burying his head in his hands.

“Mate!” Adam said, gaping at the images. “Oh God, what’re you going to do?”

“Live under a rock for the rest of my life?” Aaron suggested. “I can’t believe they’re plastered all over facebook. My mum will see that, for God’s sake.”

“She won’t know he’s your teacher,” Adam said reasonably. "He is a bit on the young side for a professor after all."

“Read some of the comments.” Aaron shook his head. “She’ll work it out.” Adam did read some of the comments in silence, until Aaron’s phone rang, the word “mum” shining in neon. “Told you,” Aaron said, rejecting the call. He didn’t want to talk to her right now. There was nothing Chas could say that he hadn’t told himself a hundred times before, either that or he was a disappointment, which he could really do without right now.

“She’ll only call back,” Adam correctly predicted.

“I would turn it off but I’m waiting for Robert,” Aaron said.

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “Like a complete coward, I turned and ran from the lecture hall. I haven’t spoken to him.”

“Aaron, he’ll be in deep shit. Not you, him.”

“I know that!” Aaron said. “I couldn’t stay there with everyone looking at me like I’m a complete…” Aaron didn’t finish though his mind supplied the word _whore_ and for the first time since he started seeing Robert he felt dirty. The glares he’d got in that room and it’d only get worse as the word spread. But Adam was right, Robert would be getting the brunt of it.

“What was she thinking?”

“Who?” Aaron frowned.

“Chloe,” Adam said. “She posted the pictures.” Aaron looked again, noticing the person who’d shared them and sighed. Right now, that was the least of his concerns. Jealousy? Bitterness? He didn’t really care, that would be a fight for another time when his life wasn’t falling apart. Aaron threw the phone harder than he intended, it rolling off the table onto the floor.

“Aaron, calm down,” Adam said, grabbing the phone. “Stop blaming yourself. He knew what he was doing.” Aaron pressed "ignore" as his mother tried to call him again. They both looked up at the knock on their door.

“That won’t be for me,” Adam said correctly. Aaron opened the door and saw Robert looking a lot smaller than he’d ever seen him before.

“I’m so sorry,” Aaron said.

“No,” Robert said. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t pin yourself to my car, did you?”

Aaron shook his head, feeling absolutely awful. Robert came into the flat and shut the door, privacy being a huge desire right now. They both felt aware of Adam sat at the kitchen table, but he didn't carry the judgement that they both felt on campus. “Come here,” Robert said, pulling Aaron into a hug. Aaron let himself be completely held, feeling his heart rate calm down for the first time in what felt like hours. Robert’s body felt familiar and warm and so, so comforting. Robert looked past Aaron, to see Adam watching them curiously as he ate his breakfast.

“It’ll be all right,” Robert said.

“How?” Aaron asked into Robert’s chest.

“Trust me,” Robert said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Aaron said. When they broke apart, Robert kissed him very gently. Adam finished his toast and went to his bedroom, giving them some well wanted privacy.

“I want to see the pictures,” Robert said firmly. Aaron passed him his phone, both of them sitting down on the sofa.

“You know, we don’t look half bad together,” Robert said, looking at the photos critically. Thankfully they weren't explicit. They didn’t have any pictures together, and Robert felt pleasantly surprised at how good they looked. And just seeing Aaron trapped against his body was enough to make him want Aaron all over again, even in the circumstances.

“Oh, yeah,” Aaron said sarcastically. “All I was worried about was that the perv with the camera had caught my best side.” Aaron avoided names right now. He would deal with her later.

“Aaron, I’m the one who’s career will be falling to pieces right now,” Robert said calmly. “Don’t overreact.”

“What’s going to happen?” Aaron asked. He honestly had no idea and he wanted to know.

“Got a meeting this afternoon, with the Dean of the University, the head of the department, probably a bunch of human resources people too. I’m getting the boot.”

“Robert, don’t…”

“Hey,” Robert said, seeing the guilt on his face, taking his hand. “It’s not your fault, and I’ll tell you that until you believe it. I should have walked away from you months ago.”

“But you didn’t,” Aaron said, lips curling into a smile.

“No,” Robert said. “I couldn’t. You were… you are irresistible.” Aaron grinned. Even in the current situation, that was good to hear. Aaron curled into his shoulder, enjoying the touch of him. Aaron felt pretty sure this would end sooner or later. Robert would resent him for the loss of his job at some point, he just didn’t know it yet. But for now, Aaron would enjoy him until the clock ran out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end now. At least a couple more chapters to go, and I've so enjoyed writing it and reading what you thought. Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected extra chapter here today, but this one was drafted since the very beginning, so it didn't take too long. Enjoy!

Aaron stood almost elbow deep in Robert’s car engine, now with the replacement part which he was trying to fit. What with everything going on lately, Robert hadn’t had the time, or quite frankly the inclination to take it in, so Aaron had decided to take over. At least concentrating on the car distracted him from everything else.

“Hey.” Aaron ignored that, recognising the voice. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Aaron asked, facing Chloe and feeling complete disdain. “Spying on me? Or making the whole world think I’m cheap enough that all it takes to screw me is the promise of an A?”

“Look, I didn’t realise you were with him,” Chloe said.

“Are you that bad a liar?” he asked in disbelief.

“I mean, a proper relationship,” Chloe corrected. “And you pushed him away. When I saw you together, you pushed him away, Aaron, got up off the car and almost raced away, he followed you so quickly…”

“No, I didn’t,” Aaron said with a frown.

“Yes, you did. I saw you.” Aaron cast his mind back, trying to think, to block out everything that had happened since. Aaron realised that there had been a moment when he had pushed Robert away, hard, to stop him. But only because he didn’t want to end up having sex outside on the top of Robert’s car. It was the location he’d argued against, not the fact that he and Robert were about to have sex. And he had run inside Robert’s house so quickly, desperate to have him. To someone watching, if they hadn’t known, it might well have looked like Aaron wanted out, just possibly. But even so, that was a massive conclusion to jump to.

“Come off it,” Aaron said. “You thought… what? He was abusing me? Taking advantage?”

“Yeah, I did,” Chloe said. “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe you could have talked to me,” Aaron suggested, his voice soft. “You know, instead of plastering pictures like that all over the internet.”

“Yeah, not my best move,” she said.

“I don’t believe you. Admit it, you wanted him for yourself, batting your eyelashes at him every chance you got,” Aaron said bitterly.

“A little,” she said. “But I mean it, I am sorry.”

“You can’t repair the damage, Chloe,” Aaron said. “He will lose his job.”

“You think you’re the only student he’s screwing?” Chloe said. “Are you naïve?”

“I am the only one,” Aaron said with more conviction than he’d have expected. In his particularly dark moments he had considered whether Robert had anyone else on the go. He always dismissed it, because in private Robert was very loving and passionate. “Go away. You were clearly never a friend of mine.”

“Aaron…”

“If you were, you’d have talked to me,” Aaron said. “That’s a pathetic excuse. Did it look like I wasn’t enjoying myself? Just... forget it.” Aaron turned back to the car engine, wanting her to go away. He never wanted to talk to her again. He knew she was still there when he heard Robert’s voice.

“Hi,” Robert said to him warmly. Aaron straightened up so quickly he hit his head on the bonnet of the car.

“Shit!” Aaron gasped, a hand to the back of his head as he turned and faced Robert, surprised that Chloe was still here.

“Miss Norton,” Robert said very coldly. “I believe this is private property.”

“I was just…”

“Spying?” Robert interjected. “Aaron, do you want her here?”

“No,” Aaron said.

“Leave,” Robert said simply. She did, and neither man spoke until she was out of sight.

“How did it go?” Aaron asked desperately, leaning against the car, his eyes very worried. Robert leaned closer to him, giving him a gentle hello kiss. “Don’t leave me in suspense, Robert.”

“Essentially, they told me to end my relationship with you, or I’d be sacked,” Robert said. “It was… “an untenable position” to keep seeing you while remaining your professor. Apparently.”

“Oh, God,” Aaron said, shaking his head, feeling his heart drop. “It’s… I‘ll stay away from you for the rest of the term, it‘s fine.” It wasn’t, but he’d manage somehow. There’d be hope for them after he graduated. That was an option, as long as Robert wouldn’t get bored of him.

“Aaron…”

“As long as you’ll still want me in June.”

“I quit.”

“You did what?” Aaron asked, horrified.

“They gave me a choice,” Robert said. “It wasn’t much of one when it came down to it.”

“You can’t have done that.”

“Aaron, there’ll be other jobs,” Robert said, taking his hand, ignoring the engine oil on his skin. “But there will never be another you. When it comes down to you or the job, I’m always going to pick you.”

“I didn’t want you to have to choose,” Aaron said bitterly.

“I know you didn’t,” Robert said. “I love you for that.”

“Will you get another teaching job?” Aaron asked, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s not going on my record, thankfully,” Robert said. “You’re an adult, you’re not accusing me of sexual harassment, I didn’t favour you professionally, so there’s nothing to be reported. I’ll get another job, Aaron.”

“This is so unfair,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Did you tell them that we met before you taught here?”

“I did,” Robert said. “They didn’t believe me. I wouldn’t if I were them either.” Aaron looked at the ground, feeling somehow like this was all his fault.

“Hey, this is good,” Robert said.

“How is it good?” Aaron asked, feeling devastated.

“Well, I can take you out to any restaurant I like, and feel you up under the table without worrying anyone’s going to report me,” Robert said, grinning.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I thought about what five months without you would mean,” Robert said. “Wanting you from afar. I know I can’t do it. And more than that, I don’t want to do it. Do you?” Aaron didn’t answer. He didn’t, but this situation didn’t exactly feel like a solution.

“At the risk of sounding really needy,” Robert started. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Aaron said instantly.

“Then that’s what matters. I am not going to let an office full of stuffy officials tell me I can’t be in love with you,” Robert said. “I am not ashamed of you, that was never why we hid it.”

“I know that,” Aaron said.

“Fixed the car yet?”

“Nearly,” Aaron said.

“That’s great,” Robert said. He kissed him again, deeper this time.

“Wow, must be serious,” Aaron said. Robert frowned at him. “You risking getting oil on your stupid shirt.” Robert laughed.

“Come out for a drink with me tonight.”

“The pub’ll be busy,” Aaron warned.

“They’ll gossip whether we’re there or not,” Robert said. “Sooner we go out, the sooner we get it over with.”

“Okay,” Aaron agreed. “But I want to sleep with you tonight. I need to be next to you, I need…” Robert kissed him deeply, cutting him off. Aaron couldn’t quite express how much he needed Robert tonight, just to be with him, but Robert understood.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the conclusion to go now. I've really enjoyed writing this AU a lot more than I expected to when it was given to me as a prompt, as you can probably tell by how often I'm updating! If anyone has any other AU suggestions, I'd love to hear them!


	13. 5 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the end! Thank you so much for the comments Kudos and subscriptions on this, hope you enjoy this last short chapter to finish it off! x

Robert sat at a bar, waiting for Aaron. It had been a big day in more ways than one and he couldn’t wait to see him. He was a tiny bit late and Robert was getting a little uncomfortable. It always made him nervous when Aaron was late, as if one day Aaron would wake up and realise he could do so much better than a disgraced ex teacher.

“Hey,” Aaron said, smiling as he came into the bar. “Couldn’t find anywhere to park.” Aaron wasn’t one for PDA, Robert had discovered, even when they weren’t hiding their relationship, so Robert squeezed his hand in greeting instead.

“How did it go today?” Robert asked.

“I’m so happy,” Aaron said, smiling at him as Robert ordered him a beer. “So glad I’ve got that out of the way, though.”

“I wish you’d let me come.”

“You know why I didn’t,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, but I’m proud of you,” Robert said honestly. “I wanted to see your graduation.”

“If you were there, everyone would have been staring at us,” Aaron accurately guessed. “I didn’t want that today. And I really don’t want you to meet my mother either.”

“Why?”

“She’s convinced you were taking advantage of me,” Aaron said with a shrug. “I was vulnerable and easily led and… I can’t remember exactly the words she used, but it makes it clear she’s got a low opinion of me, anyway.”

“Aaron, she’s worried about you,” Robert said. “You can’t blame her. That probably wasn’t a nice way to find out her son was sleeping with his teacher.”

“Mm,” Aaron said, taking a deep drink of his pint. “How did your day go?”

“I’m now employed again,” Robert said, smiling. “Or… from September anyway.”

“Really? That’s great,” Aaron said sincerely. Over the last few months he’d managed to feel spectacularly guilty for the loss of Robert’s job, though rationally he knew it was both of their faults.

“Always could charm people when I wanted to,” Robert said with a smile. “It’ll be good to get back into it.”

“I know you’ve missed it,” Aaron said uncomfortably.

“No. No guilt,” Robert said firmly. “I would have missed you a lot more.” Aaron smiled, this time it met his eyes, making Robert almost melt.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Aaron said. Robert had to agree. Continuing to see each other, while Aaron had to be on campus, with all the gossip had been so awful, and it had put a strain on their relationship, like it or not. Aaron was very glad that was over and now they could move on.

“Want to go home?” Robert suggested, eyes sparkling with intent.

“I’ve just got here,” Aaron said.

“Mm, but I want to celebrate,” Robert said. “And what I have in mind isn’t appropriate for a bar in the centre of town.” Aaron raised his eyebrows before taking a deep drink, leaving his glass half full on the bar.

“Come on, then,” he said, grinning. Robert followed him, feeling lighter than he had in months. They’d got through it, still together, still happy. Now they could get on with their life.

 


End file.
